Conventionally, a straight type LED lamp is proposed to use instead of a straight tube fluorescent lamp, the straight tube fluorescent lamp being attached to a lighting apparatus installed in a ceiling and used as a generic illumination lamp. The straight type LED lamp includes a plurality of lighting units which have LED chips and which are arranged linearly. (For example, refer to patent literature 1 explained below.)
The LED lamp 200dd disclosed in the patent literature 1 includes, as shown in FIG. 16, a pipe 201dd having a tubular shape, a substrate 204dd having an elongated shape and being arranged in the pipe 201dd, and lighting units 1dd having the LED chips 10dd longitudinally arranged on one surface of the substrate 204dd. In addition, in order to release the heat generated in this LED unit 202dd, the heat radiation member 205dd is disposed within the pipe 201dd in the LED lamp 200dd. 
The substrate 204dd is composed of a double-sided printed-wiring board made of glass epoxy resin. The heat radiation member 205dd is made of aluminum. In addition, the LED chip 10dd of the lighting unit 1dd is realized by a blue LED chip configured to emit the blue light. The package 11dd made of resin is mixed with the phosphor (not shown in the figures) which is excited by the blue light from the LED chip 10dd to emit the yellow light.